Fossil Find
Synopsis Elizabeth finds a Horn Fossil in Vast Poni Canyon, which she takes to the fossil lab and has revived. Transcript Elizabeth and Dragonet were in Vast Poni Canyon. They were looking for fossils. Elizabeth: Still nothing. Akeno: Hey, look what I found! She held up a fossil with a scythe/claw on it. Elizabeth then suddenly saw a fossil with a horn on it. Manaphy: If I remember right, that's a Horn Fossil. You can revive it into a Uniceros. Dragonet: What's that, Rotom? Rotom: Uniceros, the charm horn Pokémon. A Rock and Fairy type. Uniceros is an ancient Pokémon that lived over 1 million years ago. Though mild-tempered, it didn't hesitate to use its sharp horn for defense. Dragonet picked it up and admired it. Elizabeth: Hurry up. We have to go to the freaking doctor at 4 PM. Akeno: Rotom, tell me what mine is? Rotom: Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon. A Rock and Bug type. Anorith once inhabited old seas, and is believed to have used its two well-developed claws to capture prey. Can I have a marshmallow?! Elizabeth: There are no marshmallows in Vast Poni Canyon. Let's go get these Fossils revived. Rotom pouted. It then felt a fin stuffing a marshmallow into its mouth, shutting it up. They arrive at a Fossil Reviving Center. Elizabath and Akeno waited until the fossils were revived, they saw a glow from the room. The fossils had been revived. Rotom: What will they look like? Dragonet: Be quiet! Sugar: Mommy, what will it lo... Dragonet (Angry): Shut up, Sugar! Don't you start too! Akeno: Sorry for the wait. The scientists came out of the room carrying two Pokémon. The Old Shrimp Pokemon tackles Akeno, gently nipping her head in affection. Akeno: (chuckles) Your tickling me. Anorith: Where am I? A Uniceros suddenly ran up to Elizabeth. Uniceros: Hey, where am I again? Are there any Tyrunt? Elizabeth: No. Akeno: Welcome to our world, we revived you from your fossil state, I'm Akeno. Anorith: Akeno, huh? That's a cute name. Rotom, tell me what moves Anorith has? Uniceros: Last time I was alive, there were Tyrunt and Archen running around. There were Prinori and Kabuto at the beach. Rotom: Anorith's moves are Rock Slide and Fury Cutter. Rotom then scans Uniceros moveset Rotom: Uniceros's moves are Take Down and Horn Attack. Akeno: Makes sense to have two moves to start off with since they're recently revived, right Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Yes. Dragonet: Uniceros, can you swim? Uniceros: Uh, yes. Back in my time, my herd had to cross rivers a lot to find food. I would dog-paddle behind my mom. Anorith: I think I might have seen you once in our time. If I remember right, there was a herd of Aliceros and baby Uniceros crossing a river. Akeno: Aliceros? Rotom! Rotom: I'm on it! (analyzes Aliceros' entry) Aliceros, the Charm Horn Pokémon. A Rock and Fairy type, and the evolved form of Uniceros. Rotom then returns to its normal form and starts stuffing its face with marshmallows. Uniceros: I know what you're going to say. No, there were no marshmallows in my time. Rotom: Boring. Dragonet: Be quiet, Rotom. Why did you die, anyways? Uniceros: My mother left me behind when we were crossing the river. I starved to death without her since I wasn't old enough to eat grass yet. Akeno: Well it just so happens we have some grass for you. Elizabeth: It's right outside. Go ahead. Anorith returned carrying a bowl of grass. Anorith: But are you sure there aren't any Omanyte who want to eat me? Major events * Elizabeth gets a Uniceros from a Horn Fossil. * Akeno finds a Claw Fossil, which revives into an Anorith. * Akeno's Anorith is revealed to know Rock Slide and Fury Cutter.